Dying Proposal (and other Percabeth one shots)
by Annabethtalkstoolives
Summary: This is basically just a load of one shots/drabbles that come to me in dreams and stuff like that. None of them have any relation to each other. There may be some AUs, but most will be set in the canon universe, after the war with Gaia.
1. A Dying Proposal

**So, this is basically an alternate ending to BoO that came to me last week, and I've just been playing with it in my head, instead of actually, like, doing schoolwork. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

 **Also, I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

She knelt at his side, her eyes wide with shock. The battle had been won, and people all around her were celebrating the victory. Everyone but her was jumping in the air, hugging their friends and siblings. Except for her.

She looked down at the love of her life, tears welling up. He looked so weak and helpless. After everything they had gone trough together, he had to fall right then.

He had recovered Zeus's master bolt when he was twelve, and found the Golden Fleece when he was thirteen. He had saved herself and Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, and held the width of the entire sky on His shoulders. When he was fifteen he had navigated the labyrinth, and at sixteen he defeated Kronos and saved Olympus. Then he had been abducted by Hera and had his memory wiped. He recovered the legion's eagle and freed Death. They had been reunited, only to fall into Tartarus. But they had survived even that. He had survived everything that was thrown at him, only to be killed now, by Octavian, of all people.

The wound in his chest was deep, and his shirt was soaked with blood. She looked into his eyes, and saw all the pain he was feeling.

 _This isn't happening, she thought. I was knocked out in the battle. In a minute I'll wake up and see him leaning over me, perfectly fine._

But when here reached up touched her cheek lightly, she knew it was real. He was dying. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of the Second Titan War and Saviour of Olympus, was dying.

"Don't leave me. It will be alright. We can save you. Just hold on," she pleaded, taking his other hand in hers.

He tried to say something, but could only manage a whisper. She leaned down to hear him better.

"My pocket," he rasped. "Check my pocket"

Frantically, she reached for his pocket. She didn't want him to die before she could fulfill his dying wish. She was on the verge of crying, just holding back a flood of tears.

She put her hand in his pocket, and pulled out a small box.

 _What is this?_ she thought. But she handed it to him anyway. _Maybe its something of Sally's._

He took the box and looked at it sadly, like it reminded it of something he was going to miss. He opened it and stared at the object inside.

Then he did something unexpected.

He turned the open box toward Annabeth, so she could see the contents. Inside the box was a ring.

"Wise girl, Annabeth, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened even more, if that was possible. She had not been expecting this.

"I know we're still in school, and I was going to wait until every one settled down a bit, but I don't think that'll be possible."

Annabeth looked at him. "Come on, you can't say that. You can make it through this," she said, even though she knew it wasn't true. His wounds were fatal, even with the the help of nectar and ambrosia.

"We both know I'm gonna die today, and I just want to know..."

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you." She took the ring out of its box, helped him to put it on her finger, and then she kissed him, not caring that his lips were dry and cracked, or that his nose was bleeding. She kissed him like he was going to die, right there in her arms, because he probably was.

"I love you, Seaweed brain," she said, when she finally broke away.

"I love you too, Wise girl." And then, just like that, he was gone. The mighty Percy Jackson was gone.

* * *

One year later

She was standing in his cabin. She hadn't been in here since... Well, not since he died.

It had hurt even to look at it from the outside, knowing he would never wake up in his bunk there again. She looked over at the bed now. It was still messed up from nearly two years ago, when he had disappeared, courtesy of Hera.

Annabeth glanced down at her hand, focusing on the ring on her finger. She remembered what he had looked like, proposing to her on his death bed.

"Yes," she said to it. "Yes, I will marry you."

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten about that."

She whipped around to face the intruder, ready to attack. But then she stopped, staring.

"What.. How?" she said, intelligently, for it was him, the great and mighty Percy Jackson, who had died a year ago, and was now standing right in front of her.

"Hades finnaly realised that he couldn't keep us apart if he tried. Although, I think Aphrodite had something to do with it too," he said, softly.

"I-I...you're back."

"Yes. I am. And I think we have a wedding to plan."

* * *

 **So, review, tell me what you think, any thing I can change, all that. But seriously, review. Please. Just one person, and I will be ecstatic for, like, a week. Please.**


	2. I Couldn't Sleep

**So this is just something that came to me a while ago. I think they are a bit OOC In the dust part, so yeah...**

 **Enjoy, review, and I'm not Rick.**

* * *

It was 1 AM and Percy was wide awake. He had been lying in his bed in Cabin Three for the past 5 hours, scared to close his eyes and let the nightmares take over. He had thought about going to Annabeth, but he didn't think she would appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night. So he just lay there.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

"Percy, are you awake?" said a soft voice, Annabeth's, through the door.

"Yeah, I'm awake," said Percy, sitting up in bed, glad to have someone to talk to, instead of lying in bed with nothing to do but think.

"Can I come in?" came the reply.

"Of course."

Annabeth walked in, still in her pajamas. "I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either?" she said, before sitting down beside Percy on his bed.

"It's the nightmares," he answered. "They come every night, and I'm scared to close my eyes, because every time I do, all I see is that place."

"I know what you mean," said Annabeth. "And... well I thought that... maybe... Maybe if we slept together they wouldn't be so bad. Seeing as we experienced it together, that is."

This suggestion surprised Percy. "But what about all the rules! Chiron and Mr D would kill us if they found out!"

"Well, I'm already here, aren't I?" she replied. "Besides, there's no other way we're going to get any sleep, is there?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when Annabeth Chase suggested breaking the rules," said Percy, lifting up the covers for Annabeth.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Good night, Wise Girl. I hope it is a good night."

* * *

The next day

There was quite a commotion in Cabin Six when Malcolm woke up to find Annabeth gone. The whole cabin was panicking, which was quite rare for children of Athena.

At first, they thought she might have gone on an early morning walk, but when she wasn't back five minutes before breakfast, they started to worry.

When she didn't turn up for breakfast at all, they told Chiron. After that the whole camp started worrying. Campers were sent into the forest to search for her, while everyone else sat around worrying.

Suddenly, Grover jumped up. He had been called upon to help search the forest, but he was fretting to much to be of any use.

"Where's Percy?" he said. "He should be the most worried of all of us?"

"Come with me, Grover," replied Chiron, who was pacing nearby. "We'll check his cabin. He proboly just slept in."

"Ok."

So Chiron and Grover walked in silence towards Percy's cabin. When they arrived, Chiron knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, he slowly turned the handle and opened the door. Then Grover, who was standing behind him, let out a gasp.

Percy was lying in his bed with his arms wrapped securely around Annabeth, who was cuddled up to him.

Chiron was the first to speak.

"What, exactly, do you two think you are doing?" he said sternly, waking them up.

"Uh, I was just... We.." Percy stuttered, blushing profusely. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth, who was blushing just as much, came to his rescue.

"Um, I couldn't sleep?"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, review, please. Feedback is definitely accepted. Also, yes I did change the description, in case you wondering.**


	3. Goode

**Yo, wasup peeps! I'm still alive, and back with another chapter! So, this one's just the whole 'Annabeth surprises Percy at school". Also, sadly, I don't own any characters. Except for my one OC. Also, I have not proofread this, because I'm lazy like that. Any way, on with the story!**

* * *

Annabeth walked purposefully into the office of Goode High. Her first day at Percy's school. Politely, she asked the woman at the reception desk for her schedule, then strode out into the chaos of high school.

Almost imediatly, she was bumped into.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz sometimes," the girl said. She looked like a nice person, the kind of person who apologized for everything, bud still managed to be endearing instead of annoying.

"Oh, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new? Oh god, bet it's your first day and managed to bump into you in, like, the first five minutes! Oh no I've probably ruined your whole first day, I'm so sorry!" she rambled. Point proven.

Annaneth laughed. "Don't worry, its fine. I didn't even drop my books," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I can show you around to make up for it if you like. Or I can get you a milkshake after school today, or-"

"No, it's ok, really," Annabeth interjected. "Although, I wouldn't say no to milkshakes. I already know someone here, so if you'll just help me find him, I'll be on my way."

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" The girl said.

Annabeth laughed again. "Certain. Just help me find my friend, and I'll leave you alone."

"Alright," the girl said, somewhat reluctantly. "What's his name?"

Annabeth was about to answer, when Percy walked past her, down the hall, oblivious to her presence.

Now it was the girl'a turn to laugh. "Oh, no, you've got the look."

"Oh?"

"That's Percy Jackson, the hottest guy in the school, and one of my closest friends. He's been asked out by almost every girl in the entire school, and he's turned down every single one of them with the excuse that he has a girlfriend in California, but everyone knows she's fake. I mean, seriously, the way he describes her, she sounds like a goddess!"

Annabeth shook her head, smiling. "I bet you ten dollars that the first thing he'll do when he sees me is kiss me."

The girl looked mortified. "No no no, you can't do that!" she said, wide eyed.

"Oh? And why not?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll only make a fool out of yourself. He's been asked out by all the hottest girls in the school, but he hasn't gone out with any of them. You'll only get rejected."

Annabeth laughed again. "I think you will find I am very gifted in the art of persuasion."

* * *

Five minutes later, and after a long argument with the girl, whose name she had now learned was Sherri, about how persuasive she could be, and Annabeth was walking purposefully towards Percy and his friends. Sherri had gone ahead of her, and was talking to Percy like nothing was going to happen.

She had been reluctant to go along with Annabeth's plan, but, she thought, a bet had been made, and since Annabeth was sure to lose, she was gujaranteed ten dollars. That was enough incentive to go along with it.

Annabeth came up behind Percy, and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who, Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl? Is that you?" Percy said, before turning around slowly.

Annabeth took her hands off his eyes, and his face broke into a wide grin.

"Annabeth!" He said, then kissed her. Sherri and the rest of Percy's friends just looked on, wide eyed.

"What are you doing in New York?" Percy asked when they broke apart.

"Chi- ahh, Mr Brunner thought it would be best if I stayed closer to camp, so I moved here," she replied.

Suddenly, Sherri stepped forward. "This is your friend!?" she exclaimed.

"Yup," said Annabeth, popping the 'P'.

"Uhh..." said Percy, confused.

"No wonder you were confident about that bet." Sherri commented.

"Speaking of which," said Annabeth, "you owe me a tenner, Sherri. And don't bother asking, Percy. It would take to much effort to explain it to a Seaweed Brain like your self."

* * *

 **So, I hope you liked it. This came to me a while ago, and I've just been too lazy to actually, like, _write_ it down and _publish_ it, but anyway, here it is.**

 **Also, I had a thought about halfway through writing this.**

 ** _Did Annabeth actually ever go to school?_**

 **Cuz, you know, she ran away when she was seven, so she could only have had a maximum of 2 years at school before that, so...**

 **And then she was a year rounder at CHB, so I don't think she would have gone to school during that period either. Course, at the end of BoO, she tells Nico that she and Percy are doing their senior year in NY, but,** **I** **don't think she would have gone to school at all before that. Which is kind of ironic, as she is the smartest person at CHB.**

 **Anyway, just think about that. And tell me your thoughts when you REVIEEEEWWW!**

 **See yas.**


	4. Don't Listen to Him

**This is AU. Enjoy.**

* * *

Luke is Annabeth's boyfriend, but Percy doesn't think he should be.

* * *

Annabeth waits outside her school, watching the pathway for Percy. Finally, she sees him jogging towards her, his backpack hanging off on shoulder. He stops in front of her, breathing heavily.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up with Mr Brunner. He wanted me to help with some fundraising thing."

"Don't worry, Seaweed Brain," she replies. "It's not like you're ever on time any way."

"Hey! I take offence to that, Wise Girl," Percy exclaims.

"Oh?"

"I can totally be on time!"

They bicker for a while, before falling into a comfortable silence. When they are halfway to Annabeth's house, she breaks it.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is my hair Ok?" Annabeth says. "Luke always says it looks drab and lifeless."

Percy looks at her like she just told him architecture was boring.

"Annabeth, your hair looks amazing. Don't listen to what Luke says," he tells her.

"But he's my boyfriend. I'm supposed to trust that what he says is true," she says. They stop walking, as they have reaches her house.

"If he's telling you your hair is drab, maybe he shouldn't be your boyfriend," says Percy, a slight frown on his face.

"But-" Annabeth starts. Percy cuts in.

"No buts, Annabeth," he says. "You need to seriously think about this relationship."

"I-I suppose. I'll see you tomorrow, Percy," she says, before walking up to the front door to her house.

* * *

The Next Day

Today, Percy is on time, for once. Annabeth tells him this, feigning surprise.

Percy smirks at this.

"See, I told you I could be on time," he says. "You should have more faith in me, Wise Girl."

"You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"It's what I do."

The next time Annabeth speaks, it is at the front door to her house. Percy is just leaving before she stops him.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" he says, turning back around to face her.

"Are my eyes dull?" she asks him.

"Annabeth, your eyes are beautiful," he says. "Don't let anyone tell you different."

"It's just, Luke said-"

"Come on, Annabeth. Are you really still with him?" he asks her. "With everything he's been saying lately, I really don't think he's good enough for you."

Annabeth sighs. "Maybe. It's... I don't know. I'll think about it. See you." She walks inside without another word.

* * *

The Next Week

Today, it was raining. Percy has come to pick Annabeth up as usual, with the addition of an umbrella.

As he walks up the sidewalk towards Annabeth, she calls out to Him.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain! You're late again."

"Well," he called back, "you can't expect me to be on time _every_ day. I am a Seaweed Brain, remember."

She laughs at this. He's not wrong.

"Hurry up with that umbrella, Percy, I'm getting wet here," she says.

"No, I think you can do without it," he tells her, before starting to walk off, taking the umbrella with him.

"PERCY!" she shouts after him. "GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" With that she sprints after him.

Unrestricted by any large, awkward objects, (namely, the umbrella) she catches up to him easily. She tackles him to the ground, and whispers menacingly in his ear.

"If you ever do that again, Perseus Jackson," she tells him, "I swear, you will regret it."

"O-of course, Annabeth," he stutters.

"Now, get up and give me the umbrella."

"Yes, Annabeth." Percy gets up off the ground and hands the umbrella to Annabeth.

"Come on, Wise Girl," he whines. "Why'd you have to do that? Now I'm all muddy."

"Well, Seaweed Brain," she replies, starting to walk again, "Maybe you should have thought about that before you ran off with the umbrella. You need to plan these things out."

"Pfft," he says, following her, a smirk taking over his face. "Planning is for nerds, like you. I, on the other hand, like to deal with things when they come around."

"And look where that got you."

The smirk disappears. "Whatever, Wise Girl. No one can be as smart as you."

"Now, that was well planned."

After a few minutes of the comfortable silence that seems to be making up more and more of the walk home lately, Annabeth speaks.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your opinion on architecture?" she asks, her voice softer now, almost _insecure_. That's strange. Annabeth is always sure of herself.

Percy dismisses it as his imagination.

"I don't know, it's your passion. Why does my opinion matter?" he replies, slightly confused.

"Well..." She seems hesitant to explain. She takes a deep breath.

"It's just, Luke said I should give it up. He said that only men succeed in architecture, and there was no point pursuing it, only to be disappointed later on in life."

Percy sighs. "Annabeth, you can't really believe that. You're the most amazing aspiring architect I know, and you could become someone great, the way you always wanted," he tells her. "And what happened to building something permanent? Look, personally, I don't find architecture interesting, but it's been _your_ thing for ages. You can't just give up on it because Luke told you to."

Now it's Annabeth's turn to sigh.

"I guess," she says, after a long pause. She suddenly realises they have reached the house. In fact, they had nearly walked straight past it.

"Come on, let's go inside," she suggests.

"No!"

"Percy, are you... are you Ok?" she asks him, concerned.

"Annabeth, you can't just keep believing Luke about these things!" He is all but shouting now.

"Ok then! The next time I see him, I'll talk to him about it. Happy? Now let's go inside." With this, she turns to face the front door and takes a step toward it.

"No! I'm not happy! Listen to me, Annabeth," He takes a step forward. Annabeth sighs and turns on her heel to face him again.

"You have to break up with him. You used to be so sure of yourself, but lately, every second day you ask me something about your appearance, or something you do, that Luke has put you down about."

"Percy, come on," says Annabeth. "Lets go inside and talk about this later."

Percy takes another step forward and grasps Annabeth's shoulders in his hands. She drops the umbrella, resulting in them both being immediately drenched, though suddenly they're both too caught up in the conversation to care.

"No, Annabeth," he tells her. "You have to do something about this. You're almost becoming a completely different person."

Annabeth looks at him sarcastically. "A completely different person?" she asks him.

"Ok, so maybe I wouldn't put it quite that far, but you get the picture," he replies. "He's not making you feel good about yourself."

"Percy, what's wrong with you? You keep going on about this. I'm fine, I just want to have a second opinion on some things, Ok?"

"Annabeth, you're clearly becoming insecure," he says. "Just break up with him, and you'll be much happier."

Incredulously, Annabeth stares at him. " _Insecure_?" she asks. "You think I'm becoming _insecure_ because of Luke!?"

Percy takes another step forward. He and Annabeth are almost touching now. Percy is still holding her shoulders.

"Every day you ask me something, trying to reassure yourself! This relationship isn't good for you! You need to end it!"

Annabeth takes a step back.

"Ok," she says. "The next time I see him, we'll talk about it, then you can stop worrying about me."

Percy takes another step forward. Annabeth is nearly leaning up against her front door now. Annabeth steps back. Percy steps forward. He is now pressed up against Annabeth, who is in turn pressed up against the door. He takes his hands off her shoulders, and takes her hands instead.

"Annabeth?" he says.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me, please promise me that you'll break up with him."

"Why are you so insistent about this?"

"Because... Because I'm in love with you and I don't want anything to happen to you, Ok?" he says. It all comes out in a rush, and it takes Annabeth a few seconds to make sense of it. But when she does, she does something that surprises Percy even more than the fact that he did, in fact, just blurt all that out.

She kisses him.

They stand there, kissing in the rain, pressed up against Annabeth's front door, for what seems like hours, until Annabeth finally breaks away.

"You know what, Seaweed Brain?" she says, breathing slightly heavier than usual.

"What?" he replies.

"I think I'll break up with Luke."

* * *

 **I hope you liked that. It's the longest chapter I've ever written, and it took a lot of hard work. If you didn't realise, it is written in the present tense, which is surprisingly hard to write in, so if there are any tense related errors, that is why. Also, there may be a few people who think that Annabeth is slightly OOC, but I don't think so. In fact, Percy is probably more OOC than Annabeth. Annabeth is always pressured to be the perfect daughter of Athena, and that makes her rethink every little imperfect thing about herself, making her insecure. I think these kinds of things are always going through her head, only she doesn't let anyone else see them.**

 **Any way, as I said, this took a lot of work, so please REVIEW! and tell me what you think. First two reviewers will get a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **See ya in, like, another ten years when I finish another one shot.**


End file.
